


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by Fyncival



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyncival/pseuds/Fyncival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a rough life, but there was one constant that kept you going. And yet, you finally give up on them and decide to end it all. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Plain’ Present Day
> 
> ‘Italics’ Memories
> 
> ‘Bold Italics’ Song

You snuck into the ballroom, your black 2-inch heels clacking against the marble floor. You looked around, despite knowing that you were the only one in the mansion. All of the other maids and butlers had left, but you stayed. Your master, Austria, had left his mansion for a World Meeting, and you decided to take advantage of it.

 

You walked across the room and set up the little dock before inserting the iPod you had gotten from your best friend, Hungary. Choosing the song, you smiled sadly. It started to play, and you drifted to the middle of the large room, where the acoustics were the best. Then, you started to sing along.

 

 

**_I walk a lonely road_ **

**_The only one that I have ever known_ **

**_Don’t know where it goes_ **

**_But it’s home to me and I walk alone_ **

 

 

Memories surfaced. _You were born in America, but you had always been fascinated by Europe. When you were just a young child, your parents brought you to Austria. Then, they abandoned you._

 

 

**_I walk this empty street_ **

**_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ **

**_Where the city sleeps_ **

**_And I’m the only one and I walk alone_ **

 

 

_You had been lost on the streets, unable to understand anyone. Night came, and no one else was outside. The only light you had was the stars and the full moon. Eventually, you came across an old building that still had some lights on._

 

 

**_I walk alone_ **

**_I walk alone_ **

 

 

Starting to silently cry, you got lost in your memories. _You ran up and knocked on the door. A kind old lady brought you in. You learned that it was an orphanage, and started living there. The lady that had found you started teaching you German. You were a quick learner and soon understood everyone._

 

 

**_I walk alone_ **

**_I walk a..._ **

 

 

_A few months later, the lady died. She had been your only friend. After that, you cried nearly every day and were terribly bullied. The other caretakers didn’t care for you, and you were left to fend for yourself._

 

 

**_My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me_ **

**_My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating_ **

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_ **

**_‘Til then I walk alone_ **

 

 

You didn’t notice when the front door opened and someone called your name. _You grew up, becoming very reclusive and secretive. As soon as you could, you left the orphanage and got a job. Then you bought an apartment._

 

 

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_ **

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_ **

 

 

Footsteps lightly sounded throughout the mansion, but were drowned by the music. _A few years later, you met Hungary. At first, you were wary. However, she broke through your walls and grew to be like a big sister to you. She introduced you to Austria, and you became one of his maids._

 

 

**_I’m walking down the line_ **

**_That divides me somewhere in my mind_ **

**_On the borderline_ **

**_Of the edge and where I walk alone_ **

 

 

Tears were streaming down your face, but your voice stayed clear and strong. _Over time, you watched as everyone left Austria. Italy, Prussia, France, even Hungary. Then his servants started to leave when he got too irritable. However, you stayed._

 

 

**_Read between the lines_ **

**_What’s fucked up and everything’s alright_ **

**_Check my vital signs_ **

**_To know I’m still alive and I walk alone_ **

 

 

The footsteps started getting closer to the ballroom. _You had fallen in love with Austria. Despite what others think of him, you had seen how caring and kind and gentle he really was. And his music. You loved to listen to him playing any instrument, but you loved his piano the most._

 

 

**_I walk alone_ **

**_I walk alone_ **

 

 

_You were still very reserved, so you just stood in the shadows. You obeyed orders and took the punishments when you didn’t do something right._

 

 

**_I walk alone_ **

**_I walk a..._ **

 

 

_One day, Austria had come home even more irritated than usual. You stayed out of his way as he brushed past you and the other servants that were still there. You listened as he started playing his piano, but it wasn’t right. He was too angry and frustrated, making the music sound distressed and sad. You cried at how much it sounded like your life._

 

 

**_My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me_ **

**_My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating_ **

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_ **

**_‘Til then I walk alone_ **

 

 

You hugged yourself, closing your eyes as you poured your heart into the song. _All the other servants had left already, encouraging you to do the same. Unfortunately, you were in too deep to even think of leaving. You kept an eye on Austria, making sure he got what he needed and ignoring your aching heart._

 

 

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_ **

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_ **

 

 

The door silently cracked open. _After Austria kept refusing to be taken care of, you left. You took all of your things and walked away from the mansion. With tears in your eyes, you came across an abandoned park. You sat down on a swing, your things at your feet, as you started to cry._

 

 

**_I walk alone_ **

**_I walk a..._ **

 

 

A figure slipped unnoticed into the room and carefully closed the door. _Soon, it started to rain. You were quickly drenched, and the raindrops masked the tears. You were starting to drift off, shivering, when someone called your name. You looked up and saw Austria standing in front of you, umbrella in hand._

 

 

**_I walk this empty street_ **

**_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ **

**_Where the city sleeps_ **

**_And I’m the only one and I walk a..._ **

 

 

You dropped to your knees, still crying, still hugging yourself, still clenching your eyes shut, and still singing. _Luckily, you didn’t get sick after Austria convinced you to come back once he apologized. But, your heart was shattered, and you listlessly did chores. The only time you really showed any emotion was when Austria played the piano. However, you still loved him, despite the heartache and sorrow it brought you._

 

 

**_My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me_ **

**_My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating_ **

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_ **

**_‘Til then I walk alone..._ **

 

 

The song ended, and you just sat there as the tears flowed down your face. _Recently, you had been thinking of leaving again. Only this time, it would be forever. You couldn’t take the heartache anymore. Seeing the man you loved every day and knowing he only thought of you as a servant had become too much. You just wanted to do one more thing before leaving..._

 

Slowly, you stood up. You still hadn’t noticed the figure that had entered the room while you were singing. You slowly walked to where your iPod was. Your uniform was wrinkled, your eyes had bags, and your face was stained with tears, but you didn’t care anymore. You were going to end it all. Finally, the pain would be gone.

 

Before you could even walk five paces, the figure saw where you were walking and what was there, saw the determination and sorrow and pain on your face, and ran up to you, hugging you from behind. You were startled when you were suddenly pulled back and a face buried itself in your hair.

 

You looked down to see arms wrapped around you waist. You recognized the clothing, but hoped it wasn’t who you thought it was. You slowly looked up and caught sight of glasses and a familiar brown curl that stubbornly defied gravity. It was Austria.

 

“Please don’t go. You’re all I have left.” Austria whispered, but you heard him clearly. You shook your head in response.

 

“No, I can’t take it anymore. I-I can’t t-take the pain. I just can’t.” Your voice cracked, strained from all the crying you had done lately.

 

“Tell me. What can’t you take anymore?”

 

“I s-see you every day a-and it hurts. I-I know th-that you’ll never l-love me, but _-hic-_ I’ve fallen i-in love with you.”

 

“What makes you think that I’ll never love you? I never hurt you, and I was never cruel. I wouldn’t have gone after you that one time if I didn’t need you. I’m sorry if I made it seem that way, but I truly do love you, Y/N. Ich liebe dich.”

 

At Austria’s confession, you turned around in his arms and clutched his shirt as you buried your face in his chest. He whispered words of comfort and love in your ear as you sobbed.

 

Even after that day, you were still cautious. Fortunately for you, Austria was patient and understanding. Eventually, you opened up to him, and you finally had a happy life. Even so, you still love that song that finally brought you and Roderich together.


End file.
